Oliver and Nancy
by Classic Movie Gal
Summary: Nancy turns out to be Oliver's mother who left him at birth. Now she has to hide him from Fagin and return him to Mr. Brownlow so that he can have a decent life. Lots of things happen along the way. Trigger warning: Rape To be continued


Oliver had gone missing. He was caught pick pocketing in the streets. If he was ever found out and told the truth, Sykes and Fagin would get in trouble. Nancy had been ordered by Sykes to find him. She had been looking all over the town. Oliver had been living at Mr. Brownlow's house. He was being well taken care of there but now no one knew where he was.

Nancy rushed home because she knew that Sykes would be waiting for her.

She fixed him something to eat while he slept. She then woke him up to eat which was quickly followed by an angry response.

"Ya do love me Bill, don't ya?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He got out of bed and walked over to the foot of it where she was leaning. He put his hand on her cheek and slowly worked it down to her chest. He was rough and grabbed her breast. He then picked her up and put her on the bed. She tried to push away his hand which was followed by a smack across her face. He started pushing back her layers of skirts and unlacing her corset. She squirmed partly because of the pain and partly because she needed to get things done and was frightened by Bill's strength. She smacked him back and started to stumble away. He grabbed her and put her back on the bed. He layed on top of her and kissed her neck. There was no use. She layed there letting him abuse her.

He finally got up and left her there to go do some business. She gathered her things and tried to make herself look less of the disaster she really was. She put on a good face and went to pick up the money owed by Fagin. The boys always cheered her up. She only wished that they wouldn't be able to notice the slight scratch on her neck and cheek.

She remembered back to the first time she saw Oliver.

"Well 'ello 'ello. Is this one here a new one?" Nancy asked.

"Yes this here's Oliver. The new boy."

She smiled and welcomed him. She knew it was him. She didn't show it. But his face was unmistakable. She proceeded to ask for the money she needed from Fagin and had a nice chat with Oliver.

As much as she would have loved to keep remembering, she had to find Oliver before Sykes found her.

After she finished gathering her things, Sykes slammed the door to the rickety flat open. He ran in and said that he forgot to get money. He smacked her bag off her shoulder and took what was in it. On his way out, he mumbled something about going to look for the boy himself.

"Why can't you leave the boy alone? 'e won't do you no harm!" Why don't ya leave 'im where he has the chance of a decent life?"

"You must get him back. Unless, you want to feel my hand on your throat." He clenched his hand into a fist. "You'll go. You'll find him."

Nancy was walking around the vicinity where she knew Oliver was now living. She was there just in case he might have showed up. Ever since Oliver was caught pick pocketing, they haven't seen him. If he tells about Fagin and Sykes, they're all in trouble, especially Nancy.

Nancy somehow ended up at Fagin's again. She was there mainly for shelter and a safe place although she didn't want to admit it.

Then the door slammed open and Sykes was carrying Oliver in. The next thing she knew he was interrogating him on whether or not he told anything about them. Oliver told the truth but it was not enough. Bill started to hit him,

"Let him go! You'll have to kill me before I let you lay a hand on that boy. I won't stand by and see it done Bill."

He slapped her once again. She stood for it though.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"Ya don't have to tell me!" Some living! Lord help me!"

She had felt sick all evening. The only thing could be that she was going to have a baby. Sykes used her for his bidding and pleasure. If only they knew that Oliver was hers. If only Oliver knew he was hers. It was so long since he was born and she left him. Now she was afraid she would have to do the same thing. There was one difference. Oliver wasn't Sykes'. This baby, she just recently found out about is Sykes'. There's no way she could live with that. She was beginning to get attached to Oliver. She couldn't. She had to leave. If Bill found out about the baby, there would be no telling of what he might do to her.

Nancy went back home, helpless. Bill brought Oliver back with him. It was all she could do not to take him and run. Instead, after they left, she went to Mr. Brownlow's house. She was terrified but went anyway. She needed to tell him that she knows where he was.

Mr. Brownlow had since contacted the orphanage looking for any information they could give about Oliver. They provided him with a locket that belonged to Oliver's mother.

Nancy made her way through the door of Mr. Brownlow's house. She was frantic, looking for Oliver. She was looking to hide him. She had to protect him from Sykes. She tried to put on her best rags. She donned tattered shawls and layered skirts.

"Where is he, sir?" She said quickly in her very prominent cockney accent.

Mr. Brownlow started explaining and going into detail. She tried to listen but she was too frantic. Meanwhile her eyes slowly moved in the direction of the picture on the wall. It was a skinny, light red haired woman, also wearing a shawl.

She wanted to do everything to let him know that she wanted to help. Not knowing that he knew so much about Oliver's mother.

"…I don't know where he went." She only heard the end of his sentence but it was the most important part.

She glanced at the picture again and mumbled a quick "Thank you, sir." As she started to turn around to head out the door, not knowing what she would do next.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her arm. It was a very rough, strong hand, but it was set gently on hers. She turned around and saw Mr. Brownlow. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you think you will be able to find him, miss?"

"Well, gee, I don't know, sir. We've looked everywhere and we thinks Sykes has got 'im."

"Are you alright, miss?"  
"Oh, sure, just frightened a bit."

"You know," he started. "You look a lot like that woman in the picture, don't you?"

She was quickly caught off guard. She tried to hide her shocked eyes as well as her dirty face.

"I suppose so, sir. I guess it's all in the way you look at it. But really, if you don't mind, I must be on my way."

"Oh most certainly, miss. I don't want to keep you. Be careful out there and let me know if I can be of any assistance."

As he let go of her arm as she started walking away, part of her shawl was adjusted upwards revealing a large bruise surrounding a cut on her arm. He only just caught a glimpse of it. As he was looking, he also noticed a reflection of the light on her neck. There it was, a locket, and identical to the one he had just received.

He said nothing and let her go. She told him where to meet her so that she could get Oliver to him.

Mr. Brownlow thought a lot about it. He made the decision to let Oliver stay with Nancy if everything could work out. He was able to see from the evidence that Nancy had to be Oliver's mother. There was too much evidence, the locket, her similar face. So he planned on meeting her when she was able to get Oliver.

Nancy felt sick the whole way home. She knew something had to be wrong but there was no possible way she could get a doctor. She had no money. She was worried about the baby, and about her. She was so hurt. Sykes slapped her around so much she was afraid something might have happened. There was no way she was going to ever let him know about the baby. She needed to run away.

Nancy could no longer stand and decided to take a seat in the corner of an ally. It was private and she could not be seen. She was worried about what would happen to Oliver. She needed to get him to Mr. Brownlow. But, she sat there in excruciating pain.

Mr. Brownlow arrived at the bridge where they were supposed to meet. He waited a long time. He knew that Nancy was in trouble, just by the bruises on her arms. He waited and waited and no one showed up.

Nancy was finally able to stand and make her way to Oliver and Sykes. They were in the bar. Sykes was talking to Fagin and Oliver was in the corner. She quickly sneaked Oliver out and rushed him towards the bridge. By now, it was all she could do to stand up but she made it.

Oliver and Mr. Brownlow reunited but Mr. Brownlow noticed that Nancy wasn't okay. He rushed to her as she fainted.


End file.
